No te vayas
by Kenny McCormick
Summary: Oneshot. Seiya x Shaina.


NO TE VAYAS

¡Hola amigos! Soy Kenny McCornick y soy nuevo en el mundo de los fanfics. Pasada la breve presentación, aquí les deja mi primer fic, que es de mi serie favorita: Saint Seiya.

Este fic tratara sobre la pareja Seiya x Shaina, y si les desagrada alguno de los dos (en especial a los que odian a Seiya), simplemente no lo lean.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tendrá contenido lemon, así que si eres menor de edad, entras bajo tu propio riesgo.

La noche se asomaba sobre el Santuario de Atenea, la penumbra lo cubría todo. A lo lejos se puede ver a una persona, que con un caja sobre su espalda, se disponía a salir de aquel lugar. Esa persona era Shaina de Ophiocus.

Shaina había decido dejar de caballero de Atenea, ya que al pasar las guerras santas, no tenía ya sentido continuar. Pero esa no era toda la verdad. El principal motivo era un hombre, un hombre por el que había llegado ha arriesgar hasta su vida, del que parecía solo le importaba su diosa, un hombre a quien odiaba...pero sobre todo, al que amaba: Seiya.

¡Ese nombre, Que con solo escucharlo se volvía tan dócil como aquel conejo, que sin imaginarlo, se habría convertido en su cupido. Su rabia, su coraje y su odio, morían con tan solo recordarlo. Shaina para en seco y vuelve hacia atrás. Su mente le traiciona y crea imágenes donde se ve con él, felices, amándose, jurándose amarse para siempre. Intenta volver, pero reacciona, vuelve en sí de aquella fantasía, un sueño imposible ya que él no tiene mas ojos que para Atenea, para Saori. Recuerda aquella vez, cuando Jamián intento secuestrarla. Como él, con un brazo fracturado y con Atenea en el otro, le miraba dulcemente a los ojos y ella correspondía ese gesto. Aquella imagen le enfermo, quería matar a esa chica y después matarlo a él, para enterrar su secreto amor. Después cuando arriesgándolo todo salto con Atenea en brazos hacia el profundo abismo. Todo por ella.

Shaina decide seguir su camino. Nada le detendrá en su objetivo. Quiere empezar una nueva vida, irse lejos, olvidar todo lo que fue. Olvidar los entrenamientos, las batallas, las guerras santas, pero sobre todo a él. Olvidar su rostro, su sonrisa, su calor. Su calor. Otra vez sus sentimientos le traicionan, como olvidar aquella sensación de su cuerpo junto al de él. La primera vez que lo tuvo, cuando sin importarle su vida, se interpuso ante el ataque de Aioria. Recuerda como él le abraza y le pregunta el por que lo ha hecho, cuando ella le confiesa sus sentimientos. Aun en las noches sueña con la tierna mirada que le regalo y aun siente la caricia que le dio a su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, un calor que le dio esperanzas, esperanzas que murieron con la indeferencia de él. Shaina cae de rodillas. No soporta el hecho de nunca volver a verlo, sentir su presencia a su lado. Otra vez los recuerdos vienen a su mente. Recuerda la batalla contra Poseidón, cuando vuelve a darlo todo por él, convirtiéndose en su escudo y recibe la herida de la flecha de Sagitario, cuando le pide que ataque de nuevo, reiterándole su amor. También recuerda como la flecha vuelve hacia ella y él abrazándola se voltea para que ella no reciba daño alguno. Ese abrazo es la única muestra cariño que tal vez él sienta por ella. Shaina no sabe que hacer: Quedarse y vivir con la esperanza de que él la ame, algún día o irse y olvidarlo lentamente. Si tan solo hubiera una esperanza de que él la amara. En ese momento, una voz la saca de sus dudas, ella no cree lo que ve, se frota los ojos para ver si es real, si no es otra traición de su mente. No hay duda él esta ahí, y de él sale una petición, que nunca pensó que pasaría.

-¡No te vayas, Shaina-san!

Sin decir más se incorpora, se quita su mascara rebelando su angelical rostro y sorpresivamente, golpea a Seiya. Aquel golpe hace caer al suelo al caballero. Aun dolorido le cuestiona:

-¿Por qué me pegas, Shaina-san?

Ella, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, le contesta.

-Para saber sí en realidad estas aquí.

Él se incorpora y sin esperar más la atrae hacia ella, uniéndose ambos en un beso, un beso que ella esperaba hacia mucho, un beso que sellaba su amor. Aun besándose, Seiya la recuesta en una de las rocas que había. Él empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, lentamente y delicadamente recorre la anatomía de ella. Se detiene en los senos de la amazona, los aprieta suavemente, haciendo que ella lance un débil gemido. Ambos cruzan la mirada, perdiéndose uno y otro en la profundidad de sus ojos. Seiya retira poco a poco las ropas de Shaina, admirando su cuerpo, tocándolo, recorriendo sus labios lentamente sobre la piel de ella, enloqueciéndola de placer. Al terminar, Seiya contempla el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. Ella recostada, siente cierto pudor ante él, cosa que lo demuestra sus sonrojadas mejillas. Seiya empieza a despojarse de sus ropas, aumentado el sonrojo de ella. El se recuesta sobre ella, comenzando de nuevo a besarla, acariciando su piel, recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Shaina, haciendo que como respuesta ella lo abrace. Los besos de Seiya pasan de sus labios a su cuello, de ahí a sus senos, bajando poco a poco sus labios hasta su abdomen, hasta llegar a su sexo. Al sentir como Seiya disfruta de su sexo, Shaina lanza gemidos placenteros, el pudor que sentía al principio se aleja, para darle cabida a él placer. Shaina puede sentir como Seiya, acaricia también sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza. Poco después Seiya se incorpora. Toma a Shaina de la cintura y la besa nuevamente. Ella desliza, su mano hacia abajo, sintiendo el endurecido sexo de Seiya. Seiya se acerca a su oído y en voz baja murmura:

-¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?

Shaina vuelve su rostro hacia él, acertando con un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos vuelven a unir sus labios, besándose nuevamente. En medio de aquel beso Shaina siente como Seiya entraba en su cuerpo. El caballero deja su sexo un instante en ella para que se acostumbre. Poco a poco, Seiya comienza los embates provocando los jadeos y gemidos de su amada. El dolor que al principio sentía la amazona se convierte, ante los embates de Seiya en placer. Seiya al notar como ella se acostumbra, aumenta el ritmo mientras apretaba uno de los senos de Shaina. Fueron minutos inolvidables para ambos, pero en especial para ella. Ahora sabia que su amor le era correspondido, que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando ambos llegaron simultáneamente al clímax. Los dos cayeron rendidos en el suelo, impregnados de sudor, respirando dificultosamente, pero amándose. Ella descansaba en el pecho de él, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, mientras acariciaba el abdomen de él. Él acariciaba el pelo de Shaina, como aquella vez cuando ella le confeso su amor. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos cruzaron sus miradas, dejando escapar lo que sentían el uno del otro.

-Te amo, Seiya.

-Yo también te amo, Shaina-san

Espero les haya gustado, aunque estuvo algo breve y cursi. No escribiré muy a menudo historias de pareja, por lo que puede ser esta la única que haga, pero quise comenzar con una historia de Seiya x Shaina, ya que siempre me gusto esa pareja. Los veré pronto con otra historia, muy diferente a esta.


End file.
